inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Demete Yutaka
(Forward) |number= 9 (Zeus) 15 (Neo Japan) |element=Fire |team= Zeus Neo Japan |seiyuu= Miho Hino |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 025}} Demete Yutaka (出右手 豊), also called Demeter (デメテル), is a forward for Zeus and a member of Neo Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"Loves geography. Plays likes he's one with the ground he walks on"'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"He always knows the lie of the land, and keeps both feet on the ground."'' Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"He always knows the lie of the land, and keeps both feet on the ground."'' Appearance He wears a silver gladiator helmet and has silver eyes. He has black hair when he is seen without his gladiator helmet. Plot Season 1 His team played against Teikoku Gakuen, and Zeus won the match. His team played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. Despite using such powerful techniques as Reflect Buster and scoring a goal, his team still lost in the end by 3-4 score. Season 3 He reappeared as one of the members of Neo Japan, but he was benched during the match, so he didn't play. Movie Demete appears in the movie along with the other Zeus members after being beat by Ogre by the enormous score of 36-0. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 151 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 77 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 63 *'Guts': 68 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 151 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 77 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 63 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 17 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 128 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 64 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 63 *'Guts': 62 *'Freedom': 7 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 175 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 80 *'Block': 86 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 122 *'Speed': 94 *'Stamina': 89 *'Lucky': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 136 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 144 (164) *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 76 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 136 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 144 (164) *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 76 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 85 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Zeus form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Neo Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH Reflect Buster' *'OF Dash Storm' *'DF Horn Train' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH Reflect Buster' *'OF Heat Tackle' *'SK Shoot Plus' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SK Shoot Plus' *'OF Warp Drive' *'SH Reflect Buster' *'SH Divine Arrow' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Ballista Shot' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'SK Kick Plus 20' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Ballista Shot' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'SK Kick Plus 20' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'OF Britannia Cross' *'SK Kick Plus 20' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'SH Extend Zone' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Reflect Buster' *'OF Dash Storm' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' (Taisen Route only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Zennihon Youth A' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'God Angel' *'Ura Zeus' *'Neo Japan Kai' *'Kami to Uchuu' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Long Shooters' *'Kami to Uchuu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *His name is derived from the Greek goddess of harvest, Demeter. Navigation de:Jonas Demetrius